In the past the spillage of fluids on surfaces, particularly surfaces that are in high traffic areas, has been a problem. The spillage, if not cleaned up, can be tracked into other areas thereby further spreading the same. This not only can soil and contaminate adjacent surface areas, but in the case of low friction coefficient fluids, can be very dangerous by causing people to slip and fall.
A few examples of undesirable spillages are around sinks in restaurant kitchens, in garages where oil and other lubricants leak from engines, transmissions and the like, and in industrial environments where the work floors around machinery are covered with oil used in manufacturing processes such as metal lathes, drilling machines and the like.
To counteract these problems, absorbent materials such as sawdust or specially formulated granular materials are spread over the effected area. Although this method of spillage cleanup will remove some of the liquid, stains, particularly from oils and lubricants, will remain and the disruption caused by having to spread the absorbent material and then sweep the same up is a problem. This is particularly true in manufacturing areas where workers are still having to operate equipment during the clean up process. Also, this method is effective only when used in conjunction with small liquid spills and other methods such as mopping, squeegeeing, and the like must be used when larger spills are encountered.
Drip pans have been utilized in limited areas such as under parked vehicles, but again, this is of only limited use since, when the vehicle is moved, the pan is exposed and can be tripped over or stepped in by careless individuals thus causing the fluid in the pan to be either spilled or tracked.
Absorbent mats have been utilized and some have even had grids disposed over the same. This is an inadequate method of controlling waste fluids since stepping on absorbent material will squeeze the fluid out onto the shoes of the person walking thereon and the grids disposed thereabove can still be covered with fluids, particularly oil and grease, and will still contaminate the shoes of the person walking thereon.